


waves of fire, gentle as snow

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, first fic so it might b trash, i just had a small idea lol, idk waht this is, uhhh I’m on S7 idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hi i thirst for kai and kinda wanna write ninjago fics, so this’ll be a test run ig
Relationships: Kai (Ninjago)/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	waves of fire, gentle as snow

it was just you and kai. sitting on the bounty, leaning against each with nothing to say. the silence was enough words. 

you circle your thumb on the back on his hand and kai seems to enjoy the small comfort you gave him. the two of you haven’t known each other for as long, and you came kinda late into the ninja gang. still, the fire master doesn’t regret saving you. the fire incident was tragic, the loss of your parents was brutal and harsh, but kai will never regret the day he met you. 

“you know...” you began to softly whisper. 

kai softly hums in reply, the two of you just staring at the night sky. it was littered with the pasty white stars of gas planets and it was the only thing that comforted you through the harsh time of regret and longing. 

“the flames around me burned so harsh...” you continue, your voice hoarse and kai could tell it was slightly shaky, and comforted you by simply holding the hand that was once over his. kai never once allowed you to hate the burn scars that littered your body. he never once said disrespectful things about it. 

“but when you picked me up... the flames just felt so _soft_...” you hold his hand with a tighter grasp as you blinked, small tears sliding down your skin. 

“and when you use your fire... it just memorizes me... it gives off your stubborn determination, but yet it shows all the kindness you have... how can your fire be so _gentle_?..” your sentence is cut off when you give out small gasp for aid. the wetness on your cheeks were slowly beginning to turn into rivers. 

the shut of your eyes wasn’t enough to ignore the feeling of the hot fire slowly and painfully climbing your limbs, but the feeling of kai’s warm and sturdy body was enough to make you feel comforted and at home. a new home. 

“princess..” the man in red whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist, ”i’ll always be the gentle fire that’ll guide you.” kai ran one hand through your hair gently as the other one was steadily around your waist. the hold he had around you was so comforting, so sturdy, so good. 

and all you could do was bury you face into his chest and just let yourself go.


End file.
